Ninja Warrior
by BlazinNinjaBlade
Summary: Your average, new student named Niko Hikaru joined Mahora Academy. Apparently she's just a ninja, and came to become Konoka's bodyguard. How will Setsuna deal with the jealousy of hers? Is Niko really just a ninja? KONOSETSU and bunch of harem! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Warrior Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while! I've been busy and had my reasons. But I decided to write a new story. This story was the same story I wrote before, but I accidently deleted it, so awkward... BUT this time, it changed a lot, so watch out! Especially you, Wolf Hanyo! The one who inspired me into writing this type of story!**

* * *

"You may enter." a deep, low voice stated, echoed into this dark room. A vague figure stood up and bowed. It responded,

"Yes, sir." said the unknown figure. It walked into the hallway with torches lit up against the walls. Just a few feet away, a shady dark room became visible. As the figure walked closer, a throne sat in the middle of the room, and it was not empty. The person knew they were not alone. When they reached to the entrance of the room, there was sudden movement around them.

Something seemed to whistle through the air. The figure caught all the shurikens that were thrown at them, without an reaction. They dropped all the shurikens to the ground. The person waited patiently for something else to happen, but the sound of hands clapping could be heard.

"Hmmph. I thought I was done with my training." the figure said with attitude. The room started to lit up, that made everything more easy to see. Standing before the figure, an older man in a black, leather suit sat on the throne. The man smirked.

"Yes, we know you are fully trained now, but you should be always prepared for things like these." He assured. The figure scoffed.

"What is it that you need, sir?" The figure asked, tapping their shoes. The figure had long, black silky hair that ended at their elbows, and could be easily brushed. She was not too tall, but not too short either. Perfectly built, and toned. She wore tight, black suit, with a white cloth that wrapped around her waist. It was pretty much like a ninja suit, but she wasn't wearing the mask. She still stood before the throne, awaiting for the answer.

"No need to rush." the man on the throne frowned, causing the female ninja to flinch and lose composition. She quickly apologized and bowed. "Well, you were sent here because of two reasons. First, you finished your training. You can take care of yourself now. And second, all the missions are now completed, except for this one objective. Made especially for you."

"What is this objective you speak of?" the female ninja asked, as she twitched her brows in curiosity.

"Also, I would like to congratulate you for serving for us for many years. Teaching you was a great honor. Since you are now a fully trained ninja student, I think it's best for you to go on this important expedition." the older man said, as he stood up to face the woman. He sat his hand on her shoulder. "This is your final mission, and it's the most dangerous task you would have ever taken."

The female ninja nodded and looked at him with her piercing red eyes. "I understand. I'm willing to do anything if my life depends on it, Master." The older man chuckled.

"This is why you are my favorite student. You are my brave warrior." He said while smiling. Then he slightly frowned. "Now. This mission is way different from your type of lifestyle. You may get confused on things, but you'll eventually adjust to it. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. Tell me what is the mission."

"The mission is to be a bodyguard of this young girl. Her name is Konoka Konoe."

* * *

_Am I feeling too comfortable in these clothes?_ The red eyed ninja thought, as she looked down. The clothes that she was wearing was just casual clothes. She wore a tan hoodie, along with skinny jeans. She also wore black flip flops, and was holding onto a gray backpack._ As long as I don't stand out too much, it may be safe. Not wearing bright clothes might help._ She looked up to see this building that stood before her. In her hand was a written paper given by her master which gave her directions to this location.

"Mahora Academy." She mouthed out the name of the school. _Well, this is just the beginning of my final mission. It's best if I go in now._ She reached to the entrance and opened the door. Once she was inside, she was greeted by this old man, older than her master.

"Hello young lady, are you sent by Kazuki?" The old man asked the woman.

"Um, uh, yes. That's my master's name." The ninja responded back, with an alerting expression._ I hope I didn't give away too much information._ The old man smiled as he said "Oh, so you must be his student on this mission! Niko Hikaru! Well, I know all about you and Kazuki as well. Don't worry, follow me to my office and I'll give you all the details."

After going to the office, she learned that this old man is the dean of the school. Apparently he knows her master, and they were very good friends. Before, Master told her that this man will tell inform with everything she will need.

"Ahem, we will need to get you a dorm, after all, you are staying here for a while." The dean said, as he pat his long white beard. "Ah I know, you will room with Setsuna Sakurazaki."

Suddenly, a girl entered the office. She had raven black hair, and her hair was tied up to the side of her head. She had a sword holder that was held by her hand. _Hmmmm, she must be a swordsman._

"Did you call for me sir?" The raven haired girl asked. She had no emotion on her face. The dean laughed, and said, "Great timing, Setsuna-kun!" He turned towards Niko. "This is Setsuna Sakurazaki, the one who you will dorm with, and she will also show you around." Setsuna and Niko nodded, as if this was an order.

"Now go ahead, I already had your papers signed out and everything." He assured. Niko nodded again, and followed Setsuna to her dorm. As she followed her, there were many girls walking passed us._ I guess this is a girl's school, then it's more safer than I thought_, Niko thought. As they walked, sgr began to feel this strange aura coming from the swordsman, but decided to ignore it for now. The silence from her made the new student want to break the quiet moment.

"Sakurazaki-san." She slowly pronounced her name, as well as trying to get her attention. The swordsman didn't turn around, but she responded. _I should be friendly_.

"You may call me Setsuna. Skip the honorifics since we will be roommates." She said with no tone. Before Niko got to say anything else, they had already reached the door of her dorm. She left the door open for her, and Niko walked in. She felt awkward. _I'm not used to rooming with a stranger, but since I'm trained, there's nothing to be worried about._

The room was very tidy, and clean. Everything was organized, and no spills or any mess. _She knows how to take care of herself very well,_ she thought. There was a bunk bed where two beds were connected, one on top of the other. There was a couch as well, set against the wall. As she sat on the couch, Setsuna spoke while setting down her sword against the wall.

"So... What's your name again?" Setsuna asked, raising her brow.

"I never said what my name was," Niko stated. She looked straight into her eyes, and continued, "but my name is Niko Hikari. Just like how you want me to call you, call me Niko. No honorifics."

"It's nice to meet you Niko." She said as she sat on her bed. Then she just stayed motionless and quiet, as if waiting for her new roommate to say something._ She must be the shy one._

"Is that your sword?" Niko asked, she knew that it was a terrible conversation starter, but at least the effort counts. _It's so obvious it's her sword, why else would it belong to someone else other than her?_ Setsuna nodded.

"Why are you carrying that around here, especially when we are in the school building?" She questioned, looking over to the sword.

"It is very precious to me. Also, because just in case something bad happens to Ojousama." She answered. _Ojousama? Doesn't that mean princess? Wait, a princess here at school? Schools are quite strange nowadays. From what I know, there weren't anything like princes and princesses that attend schools. They were personally taught at their fancy mansions, or somewhere along those lines,_ Niko thought.

"Who is this... Ojousama? And why do you say 'just in case something bad happens'?" She asked questions a few more times. Setsuna faced towards her with no expression as always.

"You ask a lot of questions." She stated, grinning. "That's okay though, you are one of those type of people who aren't intimidated by me." Her grin made Niko feel more comfortable and smiled back. _I guess it's a good thing?_

"Her name is Konoka Konoe. I call her Ojousama. I protect her from danger, and make sure she stays safe." She explained, sort of getting little more shy than usual._ Konoka Konoe? This name sounds familiar._ But now is not the time to try to remember. _Right now I want to get to know Setsuna first. _

"Anyway, what type of sword do you have there?" she knew that would strike her interest. "It's a katana. I named it Yuugani." Niko crossed my arm as she was getting interested as well.

"Really? I've always wanted to hold one! My master lets me handle anything but a katana! Probably because he only had one, and it would be bad if I broke it or something." Niko said in curiosity. Setsuna smiled more as they continued their conversation.

A moment later after they had learn a few about each other, someone knocked on the door. Setsuna went back to her expressionless face again, and opened the door. But from the moment she saw this person, she lost her cool and collected face, and began to blush.

"O-Ojousama! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed as her body stiffened. Then a higher, but a cute voice answered back.

"I should ask the same to you, Secchan! Where were you this whole time? Asuna and I were looking for you!" This cutesy voice complained. Setsuna took one step backwards and bowed.

"My apologies, Ojousama. I was busy looking after someone." Again, with a monotone. "Hey! How many times have I told you to call me Konochan!" Few seconds later, the same person walked in as she asked, "Who is this person you were looking after? Oh my." She took a glance at Niko. _What? Do I look like a freak show or something?_

"Wow! You're very pretty!" She squealed as she walked closer. Niko smiled, as she sensed her aura which is safe. She stood up and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Niko. Nice to meet you." Niko introduced myself. "Hehe, I'm Konoka Konoe! It's great to meet you too!"_ Konoka Konoe..._ Her silky, smooth chocolate colored hair caught to her attention. As well as her brown luscious eyes. _Wait... Her name sounds familiar._

"So. You must be a princess." I stated. "I believe the dean had told me that you are his granddaughter, right?" Konoka tilted her head to the side in a childish manner and nodded. _How old is this person? Why does she act so... Cute? Not that's my problem._

"Oh hey, so you're new here? Secchan and I can show you around!" She grabbed Niko and dragged her out the room. Setsuna scratched her head and followed us. As they showed her the classes, the gym, cafeteria, and other things, Konoka asked a few more questions. "So why did you come here? Is is because you are only here to learn?"

Then the ninja realized._ I remember. She's Konoka Konoe. My mission is to be her bodyguard. But should I say something about that to her? I guess it wouldn't hurt._

"I came here to be your bodyguard, Konoka-san. Or should I say, Ojouchan?" Niko said proudly, as the two other girls stopped in their tracks and shouted "WHAT!"

Setsuna frowned. "Wait, am I being replaced?!" She worriedly asked, giving an attitude.

"I don't know all the details, but I think you should ask the dean. I'm only here to do my mission." Niko answered back, as she shrugged. Konoka was just speechless, and looked back and forth between Setsuna and Niko. _I don't know why they are making this such a big deal._

Setsuna stormed off towards the dean's office, which left just Konoka and Niko. "Sorry if I offended you two in any way." The chocolate haired girl shook her head.

"No, no. I'm just surprised that you would be my bodyguard. But... Setsuna is suppose to be my bodyguard."

"Oh gosh, I had no idea. Come on, let's go check to see what is going on in the office."

* * *

"Oh ho ho ho! You must be misunderstood! I forgot to tell you all. Setsuna-kun..." The dean said in weird, suspicious manner. Setsuna gulped, and was getting nervous. _She must like being Ojouchan's bodyguard, huh?_

"Y-yes?" The supposedly calm person stuttered out. "Setsuna-kun, you are not being replaced. Of course not!" He exclaimed. Three of them looked at him confused.

"But Niko said she's Ojousama's bodyguard now!" Setsuna crossed her arm, as she frowned. Niko stood silently next to Konoka._ I don't know if I should say something. Best if I don't._

"That is true." The dean agreed. Then Setsuna slammed her fist on the desk._ Gosh, no need to lose it._ "Then what is the meaning of this, headmaster?"

The dean pat his long beard, and turned around. He took a few seconds to breathe in. "Konoka-chan will have two bodyguards." He announced. Three of them shouted "WHAT!"

He continued to explain, "Setsuna-kun, lately you have been busy and I was worried that you won't have all the time to watch over Konoka-chan. I understand that you are trying your best to do your job. I do, but you have your duties to take care of as well. So rather having Konoka-chan be protected by one bodyguard, but two instead. That doubles the chances of safety. Understand?"

The two bodyguards took a while to sink this information in. Konoka giggled and happily shouted, "Yay! Secchan and Niko-chan are my bodyguards! Hurray!" She jumped around like a little kid.

"Well, that makes sense. I won't mind having Niko as my bodyguard-in-arms." Setsuna agreed._ Bodyguard-in-arms? Never heard of that term._ Konoka glomped Niko with her big hug, who was surprised and lost her balance and they both fell to the ground.

Niko landed hard onto the floor with Konoka on top of her, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought. It was because the strict training she had to through. "Be careful, Ojou-chan. You don't want to hurt yourself now." the ninja said, warning her. Then she could feel this anger aura pressuring off of Setsuna, and looked up to see Setsuna glaring. _Oh... Am I not allowed to touch her?_ She gently pushed Konoka, indicating that she wanted to get up.

She got up and looked at Setsuna, who was still glaring. But then she jumped and glomped Setsuna, who didn't fall unlike Niko. Her attention went towards Konoka, and blushed like a tomato. "O-Ojousama!" _Oh... I see how it is. I guess I shouldn't get her jealous when it comes to Ojouchan._ In the background, the dean softly chuckled as he walked towards a nearby windows and went off into his thoughts.

It was noon, and Niko realized she needed to open her suitcase she brought with me. Everything she needs is in there, though there's not much._ I should get prepared and organize everything before I forget._

"Hey Setsuna, I need to do something so I will be right back. I'll be at our dorm if you need me." the ninja reminded her new roommate. "Actually, wait." She told me as she waved bye to her little crush.

"I know my way to our dorms. You didn't have to come."Niko said, looking at her. "It's okay," Setsuna responded, "I needed to talk to you in private anyways."

Niko nodded and they arrived to their dorm. Niko went to grab her suitcase which was set next to the bunkbed. As she took out her clothes and neatly piled them up into the empty wooden drawer that was reserved for her, Setsuna sat down on the chair nearby.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Niko asked. She went a little red.

"D-don't get any ideas getting comfortable like that with Ojousama." She warned me, as she looked away. Niko smirked.

"I already know that. The way you looked at me when Ojouchan hugged me, I could tell. It's so obvious." she responded intelligently. Setsuna blushed even more by the time she finished.

"W-w-what's so obvious? I don't know what you are talking about." She avoided maintaining eye contact.

"Don't act like you don't know. Anyways, I'm not going to judge you. Don't worry, I won't do anything to Ojouchan that will upset you." she assured her._ I want to keep her trust._ She seemed to feel less nervous around Niko now, as her tensed shoulders slowly lowered. The ninja continued.

"If you like, I could help you." she encouraged her, as she zipped up my half emptied suitcase. She scratched her head in embarrassment. Niko answered for her. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I don't mind helping out." She smiled. Niko smiled back feeling that this friendship might work.

"You know Setsuna, you should smile more often. It makes you more less intimidating." Niko suggested, while looking at the clock on the wall. "Well, I had a long day today. I'm going to get some rest."

Morning came, as the ninja woke up to the bright light that flashed into her eyes from the window next to her bed, and groaned. _I'm still tired._

"Hey Niko, get up." A familiar voice entered through her thoughts. "I'm good. I should take it easy for my first day here." she managed to mumble out.

"Come on, spar with me." Setsuna's voice said. _Spar? That's right, as a bodyguard, I should stay fit as possible everyday._ "Fine. Ugh." She sat up and looked at the time._ I only slept for about four hours. Not healthy..._

Then she rubbed her eyes and the blurry vision adjusted to the brightness of the room. Setsuna stood there in front of her view, dressed in her buttoned up, white school uniform shirt, along with some black shorts.

"Get dressed, I'll wait for you in five minutes." She walked out the room. Niko slowly got off the bed and stretched, creating cracking sounds, and walked towards the wooden drawer. She took out my plain white t-shirt, along with gray shorts.

After three minutes, the ninja walked out to meet with Setsuna. "That was quick." She pointed out.

"So where are we going?" Niko asked tiredly, while yawning. "Just follow me." She ordered. We walked out the building, into the woods where a old cabin sits. As we walked towards the cabin, Setsuna spoke. "Since you are chosen as a bodyguard, you must have a special reason for it. Do you have magic powers or some sort of specialty?"

"Not really, I'm just a ninja who completed all the missions that were given, until this last one." the other explained. Setsuna raised her brows. "Is that all? Just a ninja and the missions? Niko, I doubt that. There must be more to that."

Smirking, "I don't know, you might have to see when we spar." she responded back. They took their last steps onto the stairway to the cabin. Setsuna knocked on the door then a sudden shout from inside startled the ninja.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" A young, female's voice shouted. Niko looked at Setsuna, and she had the same expressionless face again. She must have done this every morning, so she's used to this. The door swung open, wind flew by as it whipped Niko's hair back. A young girl appeared at the door. "Good morning Evangeline." Setsuna greeted her.

This young girl had blonde hair, and was very short. Her violet, purple eyes matched her revealing, laced outfit. As she licked her lips, her teeth was displayed. Two sharp tooth glistened, which caught Niko's attention. She nodded in response to Setsuna's greeting, then glanced over to the ninja. Her vicious violet eyes set upon hers, that sent her chills all over. But she managed to maintain her composition. Her aura was a lot strange than Setsuna's. _What is going on?_

"And who is this?" The blond girl asked. Setsuna introduced her new partner. "This is Niko Hikari. She's a new student here. She's Ojousama's second bodyguard. Niko, this is Evangeline A.K. McDowell." Evangeline walked towards me, circling around her. She observed her everywhere, as if Niko was a suspicious person."Setsuna. Why did you bring her here?" My partner raised her brows, and responded,

"Why? Was I not allowed to? I brought her here so you two can meet. Is that a problem?" Evangeline frowned. "Of course it is a problem! You wake me up early in the morning just to introduce her!" Niko decided to speak up. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think we would have to wake you up so early. My apologies." I apologized, and bowed.

Evangeline looked at me again. "You brought a quiet, yet a polite person. I'm already starting to like you, Niko." She smirked. Niko smiled back, "Thank you, Evangeline." _Wow, aren't we getting along already._

"Anyways,," Setsuna continued, "she's going to be training with me for awhile. I want you to know this just incase you don't kill her." Niko sweatdropped. _I doubt she would do that. Or would she?_

"Oh she does some sort of fighting? And Niko, call me Eva next time. Okay well, I'm going back to sleep." She said without a care at all, and slammed the door in their faces. Few seconds later of silence, Setsuna walked off, with her hand signaling to follow her again.

They left the woods to enter this flat field of grass and flowers. The grass all seemed to be trimmed evenly. "This is where I train." Setsuna informed. The ninja nodded, as they both took they fighting stance. She pulled out her katana, and steadied the tip towards her partner. For Niko, she just stood there with nothing but arms crossed.

"As partners, we must use our strengths to train each other, so don't think about going easy on me." Setsuna warned. Niko nodded in agreement as the swordsman started running towards the ninja with her sword, few inches away from her stomach.

-Setsuna's POV-

I ran towards Niko with my sword's tip that was about to pelt through her. The sword went through Niko, but while that happened, she vanished. _What? How?_ But I'm sort of felt relieved because I didn't really want to stab her like that. It could've killed her.

I checked my surroundings. She's nowhere in sight._ There's no way she could've given up already_, I thought. I checked once again, still no sight of her. But suddenly, something came swooshing towards me. Sensing it, I blocked all the shurikens that were aimed at me with my sword. _Where did those come from?_ Then a familiar voice shouted from above. "Up here!"

I looked up to see Niko falling down straight, with her short black dagger pointed towards my face. _Gah!_ I jumped out of the targeted spot, and Niko landed on her feet, grinning. I frowned. The shurikens, and the dagger. _She IS a ninja._ Before I could react, she took a chance to swiftly dashed towards me. I parried her attacked, and tried to slice her. Again, she instantly disappeared in thin air.

"Hey! Quit hiding and fight me!" I shouted to her. "How is this helping me?!" I felt a tap behind me, and I responded by doing a front flip, and faced her. She still had the same grin on her. _Arrrghhh..._ I dashed toward her, making a windbreaker move. She blocked it with two of her daggers that were held in her hand. "Where are you getting the weapons?" I grumbled out in frustration. She chuckled.

"I'm a ninja, remember? We can practically do a lot of things people think we can't do." Niko explained, breaking off our weapons. "I admit, you are pretty at this." I said, wiping the sweat that was dripping from my forehead. Niko nodded, still in her same position. "I could say the same to you." And we continued to our training.

-Niko's POV-

After training was finished, we went back to the dorms to get changed. We both were able to keep our clothes from getting cut and ripped but a little amount of bruises on us can be seen. As I was about to enter the dorm, Konoka appeared with a brand new school uniform with clothing hanger to keep it in one piece.

"Ojou-chan! Is this for me?" I asked Konoka. She nodded energetically as she handed it to me. "Grandpa told me to give this to you." Then she looked at Setsuna who was standing the corner. "Secchan!" She shouted as she hugged the blushing swordswoman. I left the two, and continued to the dorm so I could try on the uniform.

It was a set of the long sleeved white button shirt, with the school symbol embroidered onto the fabric. The skirt was colored red, brown, and black in a patterned design. The blazer was all red, matching along with the skirt. I took off my white shirt and gray shorts, revealing my lean, toned body. Of course, along with my bra and panties. I picked up the skirt and put it on. It wrapped around my waist perfectly. I put on the rest of the uniform. I went into the bathroom to see how I look like in the mirror.

_Hmmm... Not bad, I look really good in this uniform_, I thought. _Well, that's what I think. I hope the students here don't judge._ After I finished my purpose here, I met up with Setsuna in the dorm room. She was dressed in the same uniform.

"Hey, you don't look too bad in the uniform Niko." Setsuna complimented. I smiled.

"Well, shall we get to class?" I asked. "Nah uh, are you forgetting about something?" Setsuna reminded me. I raised my brow. "Tell me."

"As bodyguards, we must escort Ojousama. We have to always ensure her safety at all times. So while you are here, you must take care of her while I'm on duties." Setsuna explained, as we walked down the hallway of the dorms. "What types of duties do you do?" I questioned her. "Well, one of my main duties is to make sure the school grounds is checked daily for any danger."

We arrived at Konoka's room. Setsuna knocked on the door, and we waited for an response. The door opened, and the person I was expecting was Konoka, but it wasn't her.

It was a tall girl, and near my height except I'm a slight shorter. She had orange-red colored hair, tied up into two long ponytails on each side of her head with bells attached. There was something weird about her eyes. One was green, and one was blue._ I never seen that before._

"Hey Setsuna!" She greeted my partner, then looked over to me. "And you must be Niko-san. Konoka has been talking about how pretty and cute you are. Well, now I'm seeing the real deal, I have to agree with her." The redhead said enthusiastically. I began to blush a little. _I'm not used to people complimenting me all the time._ Coming from my side, I could feel anger boiling up. I glanced to see Setsuna getting all pissed off again._ I'm sorry, but I can't stop Ojouchan's thoughts and actions towards me. Besides, she does the same for you, Setsuna._

"Oh hey by the way, I'm Asuna Kagurazaki. As you know, I'm Konoka's roomie." She introduced herself, smiling bright as ever. "Wanna come in? Class doesn't start soon, since the teacher is with us." Asuna ushered us in. She grabbed me and Setsuna into their room. _Wait, teacher?_

"The teacher rooms with you? That's strange." I said in shock. _I didn't think teachers and students were that close nowadays._ Asuna sweat dropped.

"Oh, hahaha... I'm tired of explaining the same thing over again, I'll bring Negi over here. Hey Negi!" The redhead dashed off, looking for the teacher. _Hmm... Master was right, the lifestyle here is definitely strange._ Asuna came back instantly, and brought along a little boy who seemed to be foreign.

The little boy had red hair, with a tint of black highlights. He wore odd-shaped glasses, and was shorter than all of us. His aura had no danger.

"H-hello. My name is Negi Springfield. I know you're going to be confused, but I'm one of the teachers here." The little boy introduced himself. It was obvious that he was intimidated by me. _It's okay though, I was never good with kids anyways. I'll try to be gentle with him._

"Okay. How old are you?" I asked, as I bend down on my knees to face him on eye-level. "I'm ten years old." He responded back with a more confident tone. I raised my brow and looked at everyone. Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka who seemed to be there without me noticing, all three looked acted as if this was nothing weird at all. I shrugged and slowly got up. I smiled and pat his head gently.

"Wow. You must be a prodigy then." I smiled. He looked up at me, and smiled back. "Yes I am, haha..." He scratched his head in embarrassment. _Ah, I forgot. I should ask him this._

"By any chance, are you my teacher? Or is it someone else?" I asked. Before Negi was able to answer, Konoka walked towards the center of all of us, and was holding a piece of paper.

"Aaaaaand the answer is right here in my hands. Let's see, Negi Springfield's class section, and lastly, I will look for your name..." She goes down the list. "Ah!" We all looked at her. She was grinning. "You are in all of our classes!" Konoka announced.

Five of us walked together to class, but Negi stopped my track. "Hikari-san, it's formal to introduce new students to the class. So if you will just stay outside of the room, I will call you in when it's time." He explained, as I nodded. He walked in, and closed the door. I could feel the tension around this situation. _Am I feeling nervous? Tsk, tsk, after all the hard work I went through, I guess this lifestyle is something I have to get used to._ My heart pounded harder than before, faster as seconds go by. I noticed that I could hear sounds coming from the classroom.

"Attention class! No... Uh... Hey! Don't do that! Please, everyone settle down!" Negi's troubled voice was heard. In the background, there were whispers among the class, but the young teacher carried on as the class became quieter. "Ahem. So, today we have news to tell you! We have a new student!" Then again, the murmurs from students became more loud. Loud enough to understand what they were saying:

"Oh goody! I hope this chick is hot!"

"I bet it's going to be my Prince Charming!"

"Ugh, more drama."

"If the person is my type, she's mine first. Just letting you guys know."

"Why are we making this such a big deal?"

And those were the some of the ones she heard. _Goodness, I didn't think girls are like that here... Well, it sort of makes sense, it is a girl's academy after all._ "You may come in, Hikari-san!" My name was called. _I guess I have to go in, too late to back out now._ I slowly open the door, and walked in. Once I took my first step inside, it was silent. I tried my best to be calm, and stood next to where Negi was.

"Hello. My name is Niko Hikari. This is my first time going to school for years, so please treat me well. I'm willing to meet new people and make friends. I hope I will have a good time with you all." I said in a friendly, calm manner. I smiled to the crowd, and tried my best to keep my composition. Everyone seemed to be too quiet, and stared at me longer than usual._ Oh no, did I mess up a line? Is there something on my face? Oh man, here's my first day of embarrassment._ But before I got awkward and turn red, the whole class cheered. It startled me.

"Whoo hoo! About time a hottie like her showed up!"

"Eh, she doesn't have to be a prince, but she can be my Princess Charming!

"Can I have your number?"

"Not really my type, but I won't give up my chances!"

* * *

**So how is the story going so far? Hahaha, please rate and review! I can't wait to hear your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja Warrior Chapter 2

**Wolf Hanyo, thanks for being supportive and I appreciate it! **

* * *

-Niko's POV-

The class seemed to be very interested in me. "Hikari-san, your seat is next to Evangeline-san." Negi instructed, as he pointed out his finger in the direction of the reserved desk for me. I walked towards my empty desk. The two rows of desks that I was in between were full of weird acting girls. Some were staring at me for too long, and some were giving me winks. Some even blew me kisses. I sweatdropped and decided to them all, and sat in my seat, next to the blond girl.

"Well, well..." Evangeline said, catching my attention. I faced towards her, giving her a smile. "Oh hey, Eva. I didn't think you were in this class." She flipped her hair back, and rested her chin on her palm, and faced straight in the direction of the class. She continued talking without looking at me.

"Meet me at my cabin tomorrow. I would like to talk to you." Evangeline said straightforwardly. I nodded, and turned back, facing in Negi's direction. Her last sentence made me feel a little uncomfortable, but as always I calmed myself. _What does she want to talk about? Is she already suspicious of the reason why I came here? Not that I'm really hiding anything._

After class, I stood up from my seat, and started to gather everything Negi had given us. I received new supplies like notebooks, pencils, and such. Before I could walk off to follow Setsuna who was escorting Konoka out the room, I was surrounded by my new classmates. They were all fighting to get a chance to talk to me. _I didn't think I was that interesting. Why the excitement?_ Some shouted out questions directed to me.

"Where did you come from?"

"Um... I came from an village." I answered. _I was making sure I don't give away any important information._

"How old are you?" "I'm seventeen."

"Can I have your number?" "What is a number? Like number in math?" I questioned. The classmate who asked this question looked confused. "You know, like the phone number. Numbers to press in on your phone to talk or text someone..." She explained, while raising her brows. I shrugged._ I still don't know what she is talking about. _

"You don't have a phone?" Someone else asked, causing everyone to gasp. I looked around puzzled. An another classmate shoved this well designed hand held device in my face. "This is a phone." I grabbed it and examined it.

"Wow, it's neat. Sorry, I guess I wasn't exposed to the type of stuff like this, I guess." I explained, handing the device back to the owner. She giggled. "Aw, it's cute that you are getting confused by all this. Hehehe..." I started to blush a little. _Um, okay..._

"Thanks I guess." I shyly responded back, and smiled. Some of the girls swooned and fell to the ground. _What the heck is wrong with these girls! ...Oh gosh, I'm supposed to be with Ojouchan right now! She may be in danger, while I'm here getting unnecessary attention!_

"Hey, uh... It's great that I got to talk to you guys, but I have to leave now." I politely asked the crowd, as I pushed my way towards the exit. But I couldn't, they drove me back and pressed me against the wall. "Wait, wait! I want to know more about you!" They all shouted. I sweatdropped, as I'm started to feel frustration and anger swelling up. _Where the heck is Setsuna when I need her?_

Suddenly, someone screamed, "Oh my gosh! Is that Justin Bieber outside?" Everyone's attention went towards the nearby window and tried to look for him. Most ran out, screaming and pushed each other to search for this celebrity. Then someone grabbed my arm, and brought me along with them as they dashed out of the class, and in the hallways. I looked at the person who got me out of the mess, and they had their back faced towards me.

"Thanks for helping me out. I really needed it. Haha..." I thanked her. She then turned around. Her blue and green eyes caught to my attention. This had not been the first time. It was Asuna. She smiled.

"It's not a problem! You looked like you were in a pinch, so I came to help you! Geez, all those girls went crazy for you." She said, knowingly. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I didn't think I was that interesting at all. Weren't you one of the girls I saw in there?" I asked, making a joke. I was trying to be friendly, and was teasing her a bit as well. Asuna rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Yeah right, like I'd fall for you! Nyaaaa!" She said in a jokingly disgust, sticking her tongue out at me. _Oh right, she must be a close friend of Setsuna and Ojouchan._ I decided to change the subject. "So about Konoka and Setsuna..." I said as I started walking down the hallway, waving my hand to signal Asuna to join me. She looked at me, raising her brows in shockness.

"Wait, did you already know about Setsuna..." Asuna failed to continue her question, hoping that she didn't give away anything. I smiled. "Yeah, I already figured she has feelings for Ojousama," I whispered, even though it was just the two of us here. "But I personally don't mind." We both chuckled.

"Haha, I tried to get Setsuna to confess to Konoka but that never worked!" Asuna said, while laughing with little tears that formed in her eyes. I added, "No way! Well, I told her not too long ago that I could help her with Ojouchan. She blushed so much, it was funny." We both shared our moments about the 'KonoSetsu' couple.

Few minutes after getting a stomach ache from laughing, I realized something was off. It was Asuna's aura. _I couldn't sense it._ There was no bad or good aura. This was not usual because my skills for sensing auras are remarkable.

_Why can't I sense hers? It's very strange. Not only that, her eyes colors don't match._ My thoughts went deeper and deeper, as I became more interested in the redhead. She was still walking next to me, and waved her hand in my face, throwing my thoughts away.

"Oh, uh sorry about that. Something was bothering me. Your eyes... There's something different about them, Asuna-san." I explained, while staring at her blue and green eyes. Asuna had a tint of blush that appeared on her cheeks. She quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"I-I don't know why my eyes are like that. I was born with them like this, and never really had a problem." She explained. I nodded, showing her that I understood. "Well, they are gorgeous." I complimented. She blushed more than she did before, but not too much.

"T-thanks Niko!" She said in happiness, smiling. I thought to myself,_ I'm still not able to sense her aura. I can't just ask her about that because she's probably an innocent human. Probably. Hmmm... Well, I need to go look for Ojouchan._

"Have you seen Ojouchan? I need to keep an eye on her." I asked as I looked around the hallway. "Oh yeah! You're her new bodyguard! Well, the second one. She told me about you, but yeah, she went back to the dorms to do something. Setsuna's with her though." I insisted, "That's good, but I'll go to her just incase."

We both went to the dorms, into Asuna's and Konoka's. In there, the place isn't as neat as Setsuna's and mine. Konoka was sitting at a table as Setsuna stood by her side. "Oh, there you guys are! God Setsuna, why didn't you help me back in the class? All those girls swarmed over me and Asuna came to help me!" I complained, giving her a stern look.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but leave with Ojousama because you were enjoying the attention." Setsuna responded back, grinning. _What? No, that's not true!_

"I'd rather go die in a hole than be chased after by drooling girl teenagers!" I shouted at her, then sighed. _I've only been here for two days, what could possibly be more troublesome? I shouldn't have to worry though, I'm only here to do my duty as a bodyguard._

It was afternoon, and we still had plenty of time of freedom. Asuna was going to run a mile in the gym, Konoka soon had to meet up with her Grandfather, and Setsuna was going to escort her there. Setsuna assured, "Niko, don't worry, if anything happens, I'll look for you. So just do whatever you want today."

I smirked and walked up to my partner, and looked around to see if anyone else was listening in, and whispered, "Trying to get rid of me so you can have your sweet time with your crush?" Setsuna was surprised and backed away from me in two steps. "H-hey! Y-you know I'm not like that! I wanted to give you time to yourself! That's all!" She shouted as her voice shook in embarrassment. _Riiiiiiiiight._

I decided that I was going to my dorm and focus on what I need to focus on. Asuna's aura. _Why can't I sense it? I've been taught by my master and all my teachers. They said my skills were terrific... Maybe, Asuna has magic powers? She's probably using her skills to hide her aura. Yeah, that's probably true, she has been acting strange unlike most other I've met today. More like awkward and shy, as you can say that. But I can't just make conclusions of things I'm not sure about._ I thought all of this on my way to the dorms.

I kneeled down to unzip my suitcase._ Hmmm, where is that manual Negi-sensei gave me? Ah ha, found it._ I took out the dark navy blue handbook, and brought it with me as I sat down on the couch nearby. So this is 'Mahora Academy Survival Book'. "Well I better read it before I'm put in bad situations." I said to myself. _Need to be prepared. One of the most important rules for survival._

-Setsuna POV-

"Here Ojousama, I'll open the door for you." I offered, as I stepped in front of Konoka, and pulled open the door to the office. Konoka pouted and crossed her arms.

"Call me Konochan!" She whined, as she turned around facing Setsuna before entering the room. "Ko. No. Chan. Say it with me." The brown haired girl ordered. Setsuna blushed a little.

"I must not!" I refused, backing away as Konoka moved in closer to me. _Ahhhhh she's too close! I'm might die!_ I could feel the heat burning in my cheeks.

"Ko. No. Chan! Say it or I'll go look for Niko-chan who will call me that!" Konoka demanded, staring down at me . I had an shocked expression. _Of all the things she could say, she had to bring up Niko! She even called her Niko-CHAN! Arrrrrgggh, Niko, I'm not going to lose her to you! Better watch out!_

"Um... Uh... K-K-Kono... Kono... Ch-chan." I stuttered out, blushing like crazy. Konoka pouted once more.

"Now, put it all together. Konochan!" Konoka exclaimed cheerfully. My heart pounded harder. _Gah! I hope Ojousama can't hear my heart racing! This is so embarrassing!_ "K-K-K-Konoch-chan..." I hesitantly said. Konoka gave me a bright smile, and glomped me to the ground. Her body pressed against me. _N-no! Ugh, I can't breathe! With her body so close mine...! Oh god, I'm going to die!_ Before my soul leaves me, the headmaster appeared in front of us.

"Konoka-chan -and Setsuna-kun, I expect you to be in my office right now, but I see you two on the ground fooling around." Konoka's grandfather said, with a stern but a casual voice. _Oh no!_ I stood up immediately, helping Konoka get up. Then I bowed in a apologizing matter.

"I'm so sorry, headmaster. It is my fault that we are late!" I shouted in shame. He chuckled. "Oh, no no no. Don't need to apologize! Come on in." We both walked in, as the old man sat in his seat and faced us.

"Konoka-chan... You have another marriage meeting coming soon." Headmaster stated in a serious tone. Konoka raised her brows.

"Grandpa! I don't want to marry now! And I don't want to go!" Konoka complained. She pouted and crossed her arms. _Really? Again? How many does she have to go through?! She shouldn't have to get engaged at such a young age!_ I clenched my fists, but tried to maintain my emotionless expression. The headmaster frowned.

"Listen Konoka-chan. I understand that you don't want to do this, but you need to know that it's the sake for the Konoe family generation! It's a tradition that young women to attend omiais' to find men in their young age!" The old man explained, as his voice raised higher.

_I wish I could say something, but I can't. I'm just a bodyguard and I must obey the Konoe family. All I have to do is be supportive for Ojousama, no matter what!_

Konoka sighed.

"Fine, I"ll go again. But I can't promise you that I will marry the person!" Konoka shouted. Her grandpa smiled, and nodded. "Well, you two are dismissed now. And Thank you for being patient, Setsuna-kun." I bowed to the headmaster, and opened the door for Ojousama. I did not say anything else to him.

We were out in the hallway, walking back to her dorm. "Sigh... I really don't want to do this." Konoka whined. I nodded. " I agree with you with what you said earlier. Meeting someone to marry at a young age is too fast!" I reasoned. _Well... I want Ojousama to find a perfect, fit person for her._ Konoka giggled, and took my hand suddenly. I blushed. "W-w-what is it?" I stuttered out. Konoka shrugged, still smiling.

"You're so cute, Secchan! Too bad I can't marry you... Or can I?" She joked, as she glanced over to me. My heart raced like crazy, and I felt like a burning volcano that erupted.

"N-no! That's impossible! As a bodyguard, I cannot do that! Besides, we are both girls!" I explained, freaking out. Konoka stuck her tongue at me.

"I don't care if we are girls! Plus, if we get married, you can protect me at the same time! And guard my body too..." Konoka said, whispering the last part out in my ear seductively. I could feel the most intense blush burning my cheeks, and my entire body. I almost lost my balance, and slammed my face against a nearby wall.

"O-O-O-Ojousama! How vulgar!" I gasped, looking at Konoka with wide eyes. _OH MY GOD!_ She giggled more.

"Just kidding!" She shouted, as we finally entered her dorm. We found Asuna wrapped in around nothing but a towel, as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Ahhhh, that was a nice shower... Oh hey you two! What's up?" Asuna asked, as she grabbed another towel to dry off her wet hair. Konoka sat down on the couch nearby, and sighed.

"I have another engagement meeting soon." Konoka told her. Asuna shook her head negatively. "That old man really needs to stop doing those types of things. You're still fifteen for crying out loud." She sat next to Konoka. I stood there in silence as I watch the two talk. _Any guy would be lucky to have Ojousama as their wife. But, I can't compete. If I could, I would fight to the death just to be with her!_ I kept thinking deep into my thoughts, until something hit me. Like, actually something hit me physically. "What the-?" It bounced off my face and landed on the table near the couch, in front of Konoka and Asuna. It was a ermine. A talking ermine.

"Hello ladies! Long time no see!" The ermine said smirking. Konoka smiled and did a little wave to him. "Hi Chamo!" Asuna groaned. "Ugh... It's only been a week, you rat." The ermine popped a vein, showing that he got pissed. "Hey! I'm not a rat! A ermine!" Asuna scoffed, and crossed her arms, clearly she did not care.

"Great. Now that you're here, Niko is sooooo going to have a blast." Asuna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Chamo growled, and pounced on Asuna. "Well, at least I know you dressed up like this for me, right?" Asuna screamed "Ew, get away! I just got out of the shower, you perverted rat!" Konoka just stayed there in giggling, and I sighed. _He's always like this._ I walked towards the couch discretely. Chamo didn't notice my presence behind him and I grabbed him.

"Huh?" Chamo squealed out, and I still held him, and walked to the nearest window, opened it, and hung my arm out with him in my hand. He sweatdropped. "Woah, woah! C'mon, this building is like three stories high! The ground down there is concrete! Please I don't want to die!" He begged. Asuna chanted, "Do it! Do it! Drop him, drop him!" Konoka slapped her arm.

"Asuna, that's not nice! Secchan, don't drop him! Give him another chance!" Konoka ordered. I hesitantly was about to bring him in, until someone knocked on the door. Konoka got up first, and ran to the door.

"I got it!" Konoka shouted to the door. She opened it the door to find Niko standing there, waving. "Uh, hey... Is it okay if I join?" Niko asked shyly. Konoka giggled softly and grabbed Niko's wrists. "Of course! You're always welcome, Niko-chan!" Konoka assured, pulling Niko inside the room.

_Grrrr... Really? Niko has to be here now? Whatever, not like things are going to happen between her and Ojou- what the? Where's the ermine?_ I looked at my hand and found it to be empty. I checked around the room, and found no signs of him. Niko looked at me curious.

"What's up, Setsuna? Why are you acting like that?" The ninja asked, looking around as well. I ignored her, and went back to the same window. _Oh... Well, I didn't hear a thud from his fall,_ I thought as I looked down.

"It's nothing." I responded back as I closed the window. Konoka did a little clap, looking at everyone. "Well, now that everyone is here, I'll cook up something!" The cheery girl exclaimed, skipping to the kitchen.

"Hey Asuna-san, nice outfit you got there." Niko teased, staring at the redhead. Asuna looked down on herself and blushed. "Gah! I forgot I needed to change! Be right back!" Then the redhead dashed off into the other room. I smiled, entertained that my partner actually had humor.

"Hey Setsuna." Niko called to me. I looked at her, showing that I'm listening. She continued, flipping her black silky hair back. "I'm going to see Eva tomorrow." I raised my brow. _Why does she need to see her? Not that I care or anything, but it seems really fishy._

"For what?" I asked in curiosity. Niko shrugged, and scratched her head. "I don't know. She wanted to see me... And discuss about things." I sweatdropped. _Oh god, she's dead. What does Evangeline even want to talk to her about? Hmmm..._

"Yeah, when it's time for you to go to her cabin, I'll go with you."

* * *

**Ohhhh yikes what could Evangeline possibly want from Niko? Does she really want to talk to Niko? Or maybe is it something else? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! Yes, I said ello. How are you guys? Enjoying the summer? Well me too! School's going to start soon in a month and I'm actually scared. Anyways, I wrote a lot for this chapter! Please let me know anything in the feedbacks/reviews! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Storms stirred, as thunder crackled through the sky. The purple clouds began spark, and little droplets fell. Soon after, the sky began to rain hard and harder every second.

Below, there was a dark, musky forest.

_Splash, splash, splash._

Running footsteps dashed through the forest. Heavy breathing, and heart beating.

The runner was a young girl. She had short hair, and her entire body seemed to be skinny, and had barely any muscle. Parts of her brown, tattered clothes were shredded.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the forest.

**Run. Get away.**

The voice was hoarse and hissy. It frightened the runner, and she felt the chills behind her back. She breathed harder, and pushed herself to get away.

**You can't run. Don't deny it. You're hopeless.**

But the exit out of the forest is endless. No matter how fast or how far she runs, the view in front of her became delusional.

**There's no escape.**

The girl shivered, and turned back while still running. Her eyes widen, and in reaction, she tried her best to run faster. To get away.

But, from what? From who? It was too scary to even think. She was just a young girl after all. She wouldn't understand. This area was too dark.

Suddenly the same hoarse voice's laughter boomed through the air. Thunder crackled as the laughter continued. One of the lightning struck a nearby tree and cracked it, causing it to fall in the girl's pathway to 'exit'. The girl stopped in her tracks, and desperately tried to find the way around but she couldn't. Then she tried to push the fallen tree and it never budged.

_Splosh. splosh. splosh._

Big footsteps began to approach behind the girl.

The girl took a few seconds to calm down, but she turned around to find herself... Shock, terrified, emotions were thrown at her. At her mind. Through her mind. Something came closer, and the girl started to scream.

"Ah!" Niko sat up straight from her bed, in result of slamming her head against the ceiling.

Wham!

"Ouch... Tsk, tsk." The ninja rubbed her throbbing head, as she checked around her surroundings. She was in her dorm, and little light shined through the open edges window curtains didn't fully cover. Then she looked at Setsuna's clock that was set on the table next to her roommate's bed. _It's four o'clock. The daily training starts in twenty minutes._

Niko sighed.

"It's that dream again." Niko stated, wiping her sweaty forehead with her hand. She decided to get down from the bunk, and go to the bathroom.

-Niko's POV-

I climbed down the ladder and headed towards the bathroom. I felt a little dizzy, and my vision was in the middle of adjusting to the bright lighting of the bathroom. The bathroom was clean, organized, and squeaky.

The towels were neatly folded and piled on the table near the sink. I walked towards the sink to rinse the sweat off my face. I turned on the cold water and cupped my hands, letting the liquid gather. When the water overflowed, I brought my face closer, and splashed the water onto my face. Then I rubbed my eyes to get a better sight. I looked up at the mirror in front of me.

I saw myself. My hair was messed up a little, the bangs were wet from the water. My face was pale, and I looked like I was sick. I reached out my hand to grab a dry towel, and wiped away all the liquids. I glanced back to the mirror and then paused.

"..."

"Can I help you?" I spoke as I stood up, putting the towel away. Setsuna was behind me, leaning against the wall. She had her arms crossed, and seemed to wait for me to realize she was there the whole time.

"You're up early." Setsuna stated, gently rubbing her eye. I stretched out my arms, and yawned.

"Yeah, like fifteen minutes early." I responded back sarcastically. I grabbed the hair brush on the shelf above me. I combed down my messy hair, making it straight, long and silky as always. Setsuna scoffed.

"Woah, no need for you to be Miss Sassy Pants." My roommate said as she stood next to me, and took out our toothbrushes. She handed mine over, and I moved over so we both could brush our teeth. The sink was big enough for us both to share.

After I finished everything in the bathroom, I decided to go change and get ready for training. I wore the same active clothes, and sat on the couch to wait for Setsuna. We only have five minutes left to walk out and start practicing.

_Why does that dream have to come back now? I had it a few years ago, but it never goes away. Sigh... I hope no one suspects it. Well, for Setsuna I meant._

Setsuna was ready, and we both walked out into the forest, where our training started. Before we began, Setsuna spoke,

"So what happened early this morning? You seemed to be cranky. Especially hearing the sound you made when you whacked your head against the ceiling." the swordsman asked, suspiciously and tilting the tip of the sword towards me. I shrugged in response.

"Huh, you heard? Eh, it's nothing bad. Shall we continue?" I avoided the topic, as I took out my dagger, and threw it at Setsuna.

After training, both of us went to back to the dorms to get changed, and escort Konoka to class.

"Come on in! I made breakfast for all of us to eat!" Konoka welcomed, signaling us to go in her dorm. We walked in as told so, and Setsuna bowed.

"Sorry Ojousama, but I'm not hungry." Setsuna refused politely. Konoka pouted, making her blush. "Secchan! Hungry or not, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You must eat!" She grabbed our wrists and pulled us towards the table full of food.

There were omelets with a side of soy sauce, scrambled eggs, buttered toast, cups of milk, salads and so much more. Asuna, and Negi were eating at the table. Negi complained as the redhead grabbed the last piece of the omelets and threw it in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, that was delicious!" Asuna exclaimed, patting her stomach. Negi crossed his arms, and puffed in a breathe of air and breathed out. He must be trying to calm himself, as he took a piece of bread as an replacement of the omelet. Asuna chuckled, and scuffled his hair in humor. She then realized the three of us were watching her.

"Whatcha standing and staring for? Come and eat!" Asuna offered to us, patting the table. We all sat down. I sat on the empty seat in between Asuna and Negi, and Konoka and Setsuna.

Taking the first bite of the meal, I raised my brow. _This is actually delicious._ Konoka looked over to me and smiled.

"You like it?" She asked happily. I nodded in response, and continued to eat. "That's great! I make breakfast everyday, so you're welcome to join us! But be careful, if any case I'm not here to cook, don't eat Asuna's cooking!" She warned, as Setsuna secretly chuckled. Asuna made it obvious she was pissed.

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!" She shouted across, throwing remaining pieces of eggs from her mouth slapping against my face. I stopped eating, as Asuna sweatdropped.

"Oh my gosh Niko! Sorry about that!" She got up and grabbed some napkins. She then sat in front of me and wiped off the pieces off my face.

"I can do that myself, Asuna-san." I stated with a smile. Asuna shook her head. "It's my fault. Just let me do it." I shrugged.

While she did that, Setsuna smirked, and continued to finish up her food. Konoka decided to pick up a omelet from no where, and tried to feed it to Setsuna.

"Secchan! Ahhhh..." She moved the omelet towards the swordsman's mouth. It surprised her, and she blushed madly. "O-O-O-Ojou-sama! I must not!" She exclaimed, and backing away a little from her seat. Asuna and I exchanged glances, and laughed at the two.

Negi, who was oblivious to the situation, finished his food, and saw Konoka giving the omelet to Setsuna. "Hey! Where did you get that omelet? I thought we finished the last ones!" He complained, pointing at her. Konoka giggled, and shoved the omelet in Setsuna's mouth gently as possible.

"Hehehe... I saved it just for Secchan." She said, beaming towards the blushing swordsman. Asuna stood up and said proudly,

"Gosh, you two are such a couple!" This made Konoka giggle more, and caused Setsuna to turn red like a tomato. I smiled, and laid back to watch the scene.

"Ah! Speaking of couples. Niko, did you know about Konoka's marriage meetings?" Asuna asked, looking down at me. I raised my brows, and looked over to Konoka.

"Wow, you're getting married already? That's a little... Early." I stated, looking over to Setsuna who frowned at the subject. Konoka agreed.

"Yeah, all of us thought so too! But don't worry, I reject everyone who I see at the meetings." She concluded. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief, but made sure her princess didn't see that.

After breakfast, Setsuna and I escorted Konoka to the classes. Asuna and Negi went ahead of us. "So, Ojou-chan." I started. Konoka looked over to me. "Hmm?"

"I've been wondering. If you were to marry someone, what type of personalities do you prefer of that person?" I asked curiously, hoping this information may help my partner. _You better be taking notes, Setsuna._ Konoka looked back straight and pondered.

"Someone whose nice, strong, smart, cute, and knows how to make me feel happy!" She beamed, raising her arms in a exaggerated way. Setsuna twitched her eye, indicating that she heard.

"Hmmm... Those are good qualities of someone you're looking for. But the chance of that is very low, but I'm pretty sure someone like that has already met you." I explained, winking over to Setsuna as she scratched her head in embarrassment. Konoka smiled, and nodded excitedly.

"You're probably right."

We reached to the class room, and took our assigned seats. Setsuna and I sat in the back of the room, as Konoka went to the front of the class. I grabbed out my supplies from my bag that I was carrying. As I looked up, I saw that Negi was standing at the teacher's stand, facing towards the class.

"Good morning everyone!" Negi happily greeted, as the class responded back. "Good morning!"

"Okay, so today ... we are doing... uh... English reading..." The boy announced hesitantly, looking over to Asuna was sitting near the middle left of the class. There were little laughter among the class. _What's so funny?_

Suddenly, Asuna stood up upruptly. I couldn't see her face, but the way she spoke was the same when Konoka joked about her cooking.

"Grrrrr... Negi! You're trying to cause trouble today?!" the redhead shouted, as Negi moved back with his hands in defense. "N-no! I'm just d-doing my job! T-that's all!" He responded in fear. "Can't we do something else?" Asuna complained, glaring.

"But, if we do that, my schedule that I worked on for a while will be messed up!"

"Well, too bad!"

"Sorry!" the boy whimpered.

Then someone else called out.

"That's enough, Asuna!" The blond in front of the class stood up. She seemed to be as tall as the redhead. Asuna scoffed.

"Heh, what's it to you, Class Rep? Go die in a hole!" She fought back. The blond class rep clenched her fists and shouted back. "What did you say, you monkey?!"

They kept going back and forth, as the class murmurs:

"They're going at it again."

"Will they ever learn? Sigh..."

"Sure, Asuna-san can't read or speak in English, but fighting over this is ridiculous."

"We aren't going to the exams this year if the fights continue. I actually work hard on those grades."

The wild two girls were still arguing. "You shotacon!" Asuna insulted her. The Class Rep responded angrily, "Shut up! You can't even do school work right!" I sweatdropped as the situation became worse and worse. I looked over to see if anyone was planning to stop them.

Setsuna was doing nothing but just cleaning her sword. Konoka was reading a book I cannot identify. Almost everyone in the class weren't paying any attention to the fight anymore. They all acted as if it was break time.

"You're a pedaphile!"

"Well, you like older men!"

"Pfffft, at least I'll be able to get a chance sooner than you! Hahaha!" Asuna said proudly, putting her hands on her hips. The other girl gritted her teeth, and then with a final breathe of air, she screamed out.

**"AT LEAST I HAVE A BRAIN!"**

Everyone in the entire classroom stopped doing whatever their doing, and stayed silent. Some gasped, and whispered among others. Even I was surprised.

No one stood up for Asuna, even Negi was hiding behind the teacher's stand. Asuna was turning red every second passes. The silence was killing her.

Just seeing her in that position was killing me too. I hated to see that expression on her face. _Watching this situation made me sick because..._

"Heh... Got you didn't I?" The class rep said, crossing her arms in confidence. "I guess you really are du-"

"That's enough... Whatever your name is." I stated, raising my voice loud enough for the class to hear. The class rep paused, hesitantly smothering her own words. I couldn't tell what Asuna was showing, but she had little visible tears, as she stayed silent. The whole class stopped whispering and all looked at me._ I can't let this obnoxious girl get away without anything happening!_

"It seems fine when you two were going back with the insults, but... You," I pointed towards the blonde. "You went way too far." I said in a serious tone. The class rep scoffed.

"The name's Ayaka BY THE WAY. Anyways, you got some guts to stand up against me, do you? Hmm?" the blonde said, trying to redeem herself.

"Yeah, I do. It seemed to me that you've been making fun of Asuna-san for something she's not knowledgable of. _But_, you never said anything about yourself. Can you read and write in English?" I asked in a mocking tone. I tried carefully not to use any language that may offend anyone.

"Of course I can! What about you?" She said courageously. I paused for a bit.

_Oh god... Well, it's not that I don't know anything about the language, but..._

"Oh... So you're were all talk, but can't do it? Pfffft, so much for standing up against me, hahaha!"

_Eh... I guess I like challenges._

"Who is the one that is the best at English out of this class?" I asked everyone. They all stayed silent, as some started to point to Ayaka.

"See now? I'm the best one here!"

I smiled with confidence, and walked over to Ayaka, who was near the chalk board. I called Negi over. Negi reluctantly walked over to us, but staying a few feet away.

"Okay well Ayaka. Let's see whose good at reading and writing in English. You versus me." I challenged her as I wave to Negi to come closer.

"Challenge accepted." Ayaka responded back. I looked Negi, who was extremely scared of how things were going now. I smirked.

"Don't worry Negi, I can do this," I assured, and then looked at Asuna was still standing while an ashamed look on her eyes. I then assured her, "Asuna, don't you worry about it either. Just sit back and relax."

"Blah, blah, blah. C'mon, let's get this done!" Ayaka pressured, holding a chalk in her hand.

"Negi, you know English very well right? Well, just say any word in our language Japanese, and we will translate it into English. And also pronounce it, fair enough, Ayaka?" I explained, grabbing a chalk as well. "There's no timing. All that matters is that we get it correct." Ayaka nodded, showing that she understood the rules. The class started cheering. Some cheered for her, while some cheered for me.

Negi went to his desk, and pulled out a dictionary. "Okay, after you have written out the answer, if it's correct, you must pronounce it right. If it's wrong, it's wrong. You two ready?" Negi asked, pointing his finger onto the dictionary. He already had a word on his mind. My competitor and I nodded, and held our chalks steady.

"The Japanese word is... CAT!"

Ayaka and I instantly wrote down the word in English.

"Niko-san, pronounce it." Negi instructed. I did so, whispering in his ear so Ayaka couldn't hear, and I knew I did it right. Negi nodded, and walked over to Ayaka. She did it well too.

"Alright, a tie. Here's another word. The Japanese word is DOG!"

Again, we both wrote the same thing, and pronounced it correctly.

"SAT!" "MEET!" "SEAT!" "BAG!"

"POO-"

"NEGI! JUST GIVE US MORE COMPLICATED WORDS THAN THESE!" We both shouted at him, and he squeaked. "I'm sorry!"

Asuna finally spoke up. "Even I can spell and pronounce those."

I looked over to her and smiled. She met my eye contact, but looked down for a second of shyness, then looked back to me and smiled. She had a tint of blush on her face.

"PILLOW!" "REFRIGERATOR!" "COUNTY!"

After a couple more tries, we both still got it all correct.

"Okay, fine. I used to have trouble with this word for a while. I had to practice reading and writing it a bunch of times...

"Here we go! The word is XYLOPHONE!"

I wrote down 'XYLOPHONE', while Ayaka wrote down 'ZYLOWPHONE'. I smirked, and thought to myself.

_I won._

"Niko-san, you are the one who got that correct. Now pronounce it to everyone." Ayaka was biting her nails, glaring at me.

I did so, and Negi nodded. "Niko-san is the winner!" The whole class cheered.

"NIKO! NIKO! NIKO!"

"Wait! Who said we were done yet?" Ayaka said. I shrugged.

"I never said we were, but did you have more ideas?"

"Just because you spell better than me in English, doesn't mean you win! Let's do another challenge. Something like writing out sentences in English! And reading them out loud too!"

The crowd went wild for another challenge.

"Alright, I accept it." I said, picking up the chalk again. Negi stood in between Ayaka and I, so he could see what we wrote.

"I'm going to give you a Japanese sentence, and you must translate it in English. After, you will have to read it out loud, but I will not tell you if you got it correct until you both read it."

This time, everyone in the class were silent, watching every movement of Ayaka's and mine. We both nodded, agreeing to the rules Negi had made again.

"The Japanese sentence is...

I HAVE TWO PETS, ONE IS A DOG, AND ONE IS A CAT."

Automatically, we wrote down the sentence in English. We still got it correct.

"I WOULD LIKE A CUP OF TEA!"

"GO WASH THE DISHES!"

"I WANT TO TAKE A TRIP TO CHINA!" I twitched a little, but continued. _China. Why does it somehow ring a bell? Whatever, I have to focus what's in front of me._

Lastly, the sentence Negi saved for last.

"During Sunday, Sandy Stackers Sold Sixty Seven Stinky Shells at the Seashore!"

Ayaka and I looked at each other, and sweatdropped. I shrugged and wrote the whole thing. Ayaka, in the other hand, was in a moment of awkwardness. She knew I knew.

And in the end, the results were...

"Annnnnnnnnd Niko-san won again!"

I glanced over to Ayaka, who had an horrendous facial expression, but then eventually reverted back to her original form.

I guess she realized she had to get over it. _Good for her._ I walked up to her, and gave my hand to her to shake. She hesitantly took my hand and shook it. I smiled to her.

"Good game. It was fun." I said. She crossed her arms and was about to walk away until I added,

"Just remember that treat everyone the way you want to be treated. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You won, I lose."

"It's not about winning or losing, it's about understanding life, Ayaka." With that said, I walked off towards the back of the classroom, where my seat awaited for me.

Ayaka left the room quickly to avoid contact with anyone, as I got crowded with my classmates.

"Wow, you were really cool up there, Niko-chan! I mean, you're always cool!"

"Oh my gosh! This is so totally going to be on the newspaper!"

"I love you! Let's go out on a date!"

I blushed a little from all the comments the crowd gave. _It actually felt good to know that people are interested in you._

After getting rid of the classmates, I collected my supplies and planned to leave. I needed to find Setsuna so I could see Eva.

_I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about? I mean, there's nothing really to hide. All I really am is just a human being, trained to be a ninja, and now a bodyguard. Now that I think about being normal, Eva's aura wasn't normal. It was strange._

I walked down the hallway towards the dorms. I headed towards mine, until I felt a hand tapped my shoulders. In response, I turned around to see that it was Asuna.

"Oh hi."

_That was all I could say, perfect. Niko, just perfect. That is such a great way to comfort her, yeah nope._

Suddenly, Asuna arms wrapped around my neck, and pulled me forward into a hug. It was a light, and quick hug. I was surprised, not used to getting in close contact to anyone except for Konoka. She let go, and did not look at me in the eyes.

"Um... Thanks for standing up for me." Asuna said in a shy tone. She had a hint of blush blossoming on her cheeks. I smiled, and nodded.

"It's not a problem. I just hate when things like that happen." I said, scratching my head in embarrassment.

"Things like what?" She asked curiously, now as she looked into my eyes. "Things like... Uh..."

_Crap, her eyes are really distracting._

"Um, like when someone gets put in a position where they can't defend themselves, or something like that."

"Why do you hate that?"

I sighed. _It doesn't hurt to tell some of the truth._

"Well, I've went through that experience many times before I attended this school." I explained, getting a little uncomfortable with the information I was sharing. Asuna raised her brows.

"Wait, you were made fun of for being dumb? But how? You did really well back there today!" Asuna reasoned. I opened my door, and walked in as I signaled the redhead to come in as well. She followed me in, and sat on the couch. I was setting down my supplies, and responded to her questions.

"Actually, it's the other way around." I said, zipping up my bag, and hung it over a hanger on the handle of my drawer. I continued, "I was made fun of for being too smart."

-FLASHBACK, Original POV-

In a area called the Dragon Village, there was a certain 5-year-old girl at home with a handmade origami. She had short, black silky hair. Her eyes were darkish brown, just like anyone in the area.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made!" the little girl chimed as she handed over a folded paper shuriken to her father. Her father had a little X-shaped scar on his right cheek.

The man in front of her looked at the little girl and chuckled. He kneeled down, and held the folded paper in his hand.

"Wow, that's amazing! How did you learn to make this?" He asked as he patted her head. The girl giggled. She jumped around like any child would do. She leaned towards her father.

"I have my ways! Hehehe!" She answered back in a whisper. The father stood up, and laughed out loud.

"My young girl is already growing to become a ninja!" The girl smiled brightly and jumped with her arms in the air.

"Yeah! I wanna be just like Daddy! I wanna be a ninja, and help you fight bad guys!"

"That's my good girl!" He said proudly as he scuffled her hair gently. "Now, you have to go to school. Alright, Niko-chan? He said, smiling. "I'll see you in a bit."

Niko nodded happily and skipped her way to school.

Her school wasn't ordinary. It's education was based on the Arts of Ninjutsu. Also, the teachings were advanced.

Her father sighed.

"Oh Niko-chan... What am I doing to you..." He said in shame.

Niko arrived at school, to find teachers surrounding her.

"Hello there Niko-chan!" They all greeted her like she was somehow... the only thing they paid attention to. But it didn't bother her at all, after all, she liked it.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted back, giving everyone a big smile. Behind her back, she heard her classmates whispering.

"She's such a teacher's pet. Niko is always getting the attention! Hmmmph!"

"It's probably because her father works here."

Sadness dawned over her, but she still managed to keep a smile on her face. She continued to walk to her class.

...

"Alright, what type of skill is this?" The teacher asked, looking around the class. A few people raised their hands. "Ah, Niko-chan! What do you think?"

"It's the fire-breathing technique where you shape your fingers in a circular form. You store your chi, and turn it into fire! Then you blow, out comes the fire!" She answered intelligently. The teacher nodded, and smiled.

"Correct as always, Niko-chan!" The teacher said. ""If only everyone here can be as smart and strong like you." She added. Niko nodded, and grinned. She sat back down.

Behind her were kids who frowned. They whispered quietly without her knowing.

"Who does she think she is? Just because she's so smart and athletic doesn't mean we aren't!"

"Why that... We ought to show her whose the boss, right guys?" The group nodded, and snickered.

...

"I can't wait to see Daddy today! I want to show him the grades that I got!" Niko proudly stated, holding onto the papers in her hands.

She walked down the streets back home, and she could sense shadow movements behind her. Her heart was beating slowly, but she knew she had to focus on her defense.

"W-whose there?" The young five year old asked. She was turned around and searched her surroundings. _Huh. No one... Am I imagining things? _She thought. But she remained alarmed.

"Uuugh!"

She felt a fist driven into her back. The pain throbbed as she fell forward on her knees. Then she heard chuckles, and turned around. The shadows that Niko saw approached her.

"Hehehe... How did that feel, Niko-chan?" one of the boys teased. Another called out.

"Well, well... Look what we have here... Perfect scores on the quizzes." The other said, holding onto Niko's papers. Niko twitched.

"Hey! That's mine!" She yelled. She got up quickly, but was kicked down onto the stomach. She fell back down on her bottom. The boy who was holding the paper smirked, and looked back to her papers. He then gripped onto it, and tore them in half. Niko felt a tear trickle down and frowned.

"Why are you doing this?" Niko asked angrily. She got back up, feeling her strength coming back. The young girl started running towards the group. But someone was beside her, and tripped her. She landed on her stomach with a "Ooofmph!"

"Hahaha! Now your daddy won't be happy right? Heh, so much for being strong."

_Grrrrr..._

"Look at her. Poor Niko... She thinks she's so strong and cooler than all of us."

_That's not true... I wasn't trying to be like that at all. All I wanted to do was to have my father be proud of me..._

One of the boys spoke up.

"And your father... He's not your real father... Am I right?"

_... Stop..._

"How pathetic. You don't even have a mother."

_... Shut up._

"Heh, she's adopted."

_Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!_

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SUCH THNGS!" Niko shouted, as her eyes turned red. She stood and glared at them with vicious crimson eyes. Her fists rolled and tightened. The whole group widen their eyes. Their bodies stood stiff and still.

"Grrrrr..." Niko growled. She could feel heat flow through her body. She never felt anything like this before, but couldn't control it. "Grahhhhh!" She dashed towards the frightened group, but before her hands could touch one of them, two hands gripped onto her shoulders. It held her back and shook her back to reality.

"Huh?" Niko said, as she looked in front of her. All she saw was the scared kids. They all were crying with tears in their eyes. The hands on her shoulders were still there. She turned around to see her father.

"D-daddy? H-h-how?" Niko asked, raising her brows. She looked at him in the eyes and see him frowning. He looked at the kids. Niko followed her father's gaze and stared at them. Suddenly all the kids were screaming.

"M-monster!" One of them called out. Then they all ran away, leaving the child and father alone. Niko was confused.

"What happened?" Niko asked innocently, looking up to her father. Her father sweat dropped.

"You don't remember anything that just happened?" Her father asked, as he kneeled down and held her hands. Niko shook her head.

"No. I don't know what made them run... but they shouldn't have called you a monster, Daddy! Also, they ripped up my graded papers I was going to show you!" She complained, forming tears in her eyes. Her dad chuckled, and patted her head. "Don't worry. I always knew you got good grades."

Then he thought, _But they didn't call me the monster, they called Niko-chan a monster._

"Alright, let's go home now." He said as he stood up. Niko nodded excitedly and held his hand again as they walked their way home.

-End of flashback, back to Original POV-

_But of course I can't tell anyone this. My past is something that has to remain a mystery. At least that's what I hope. _Niko thought.

Back to the dorms...

"Niko... You were made fun of for being too smart, but isn't that a little strange?" Asuna asked, as she sweat dropped. Niko shrugged.

"I don't know... When I was young, classmates would gang up on me." The ninja explained. Asuna shuffled in her seat, and looked at me in the eyes, to show that she was listening. "And they would do so every time. My father thought it only happened once, but when he found out how many times I've been beaten up... He... He kept me away from school, and said that I don't need anymore education. I'm too intelligent for a young girl, and there's no need for me to go back to school."

Asuna raised her brows.

"Huh... What happened afterwards? You went to train to be a ninja or something?" Asuna asked, assuming that she was somewhat correct. _Huh... That's right. She knew that I'm Konoka Ojou-chan's bodyguard. Asuna must have learned a lot of things about me. But I cannot tell her unnecessary information. _The red-eyed ninja thought.

"That's right. My father worked for the SSN, the Secret Society of Ninjas. SSN was an organization of highly trained ninjas that vow their life to protect the Dragon Village, where I lived."

"Wow... And?"

"Since I didn't go to school afterwards, and I've always wanted to become a ninja like my father, he had let me tag along to see what it's really like to be a real ninja. He had missions to complete and I came along to learn, and help as well. We saved many lives, but killed many enemies."

"Is your father still alive?" Asuna asked, hoping that it didn't offend Niko, since she was talking about her father in past tense. But instead, Niko smiled.

"Yes, he's still alive. Very much alive." Niko responded knowingly, but she herself knew it didn't feel right. Then a question had struck her.

"Do you know where he is?"

Niko thought, _Well, that information will stay hidden._

"Uh... Um... No. I have no idea where he is." Niko lied, as she tried to keep her composition, and remained calm. Asuna crossed her arms, and nodded.

"Oh okay, just wondering. So how did you learn the English language?" Asuna asked, being curious as always. "Well, like I said, My father had missions, and most of them were located in foreign countries. We've been to America many times, and I have accustomed to speaking English."

Asuna sighed.

"Huh, so maybe if I go to America, I'll be able to learn English." Asuna said, feeling hopeful. But she knew she's never going to have time to leave Japan anytime soon. Niko thought of something and smiled.

"You don't necessarily have to go to America to know English. If you like, I can teach you English." Niko assured. Asuna looked up to Niko, and blushed a little.

"Oh my gosh, that would mean the world to me. Honestly, I can't even keep up with Negi's teaching because I'm too embarrassed to ask what he was talking about." Asuna explained, as she breathed out in relief.

"Don't worry, we can take it slow as we like." Niko said with a smirk. Asuna blushed a little darker.

"That statement can be taken the wrong way, you know."

Niko raised her brows, and was confused. "Huh? What can be taken the wrong way?"

Asuna chuckled quietly, and said, "Oh never mind."

Suddenly, the door opened without any warning.

It was Setsuna, who looked at the two in room.

"Oh... Am I disturbing you two? Well, excuse me..." She said as she slowly closed the door. Asuna and Niko blushed. Niko dashed towards the door, and stopped it from closing.

"N-no! You got it wrong! Asuna and I were just talking!" Niko shouted. Setsuna smirked, and walked into the room.

"Alright Niko, are you ready to go to Evangeline's cabin?" Setsuna asked, as she lifted her sword and hung it over her shoulder. Niko nodded. Asuna rose up from her seat.

"Wait, why are you going over Evangeline's place?" The redhead asked. The two bodyguards exchanged glances, and shrugged.

"We don't know. Evangeline wanted to talk to Niko about something, and I'm just coming along just in case... Hey Asuna, while we are gone, can you look over Ojousama?" Setsuna asked. Asuna frowned slightly.

"I'm pretty sure Konoka can take of herself. Plus, I'm not a babysitter!"

...

Niko and Setsuna walked through the forest that guided them towards the cabin. On their way there was filled with tension, and none of them won't know what was going going to happen until they arrive. Once they set foot onto the cabin's ground, the door swung open automatically.

The two bodyguards were alerted, and jumped back a few inches. The door was opened, and something walked out. A robot. Setsuna sighed.

"Oh, hi there Chachamaru." Setsuna greeted, as she approached the robot. Niko stood there speechless. Setsuna glanced over to her partner.

"What's wrong, Niko? Never seen a robot before?"

Niko shook her head, and stared at the robot.

"No, it's not that. I've seen robots before, but I never expected one here." Niko replied. Then the robot spoke up.

"Hello, Niko-san. Master has been expecting you." Chachamaru said in a monotone voice. She motioned her arm in the direction of the door, guiding them into the building. The two walked into the cabin as the robot followed along.

"Here is the living room. You may sit down while I inform Master of your presence."

Niko nodded as she looked around the living room. The lights were dim. The placed furniture seemed to be very luxurious and comfortable. Niko decided to sit on one of the leathery couches. Setsuna copied Niko, and sat the opposite. They both were facing each other.

"Wait, was it just you she wanted to see? Because it would be real awkward if I wasn't suppose to be here." Setsuna said, uncertain. Niko shrugged.

"I don't know. You came in with me." Niko stated, as she was still looking around the room. She was suspicious of how the room was set up. It was more fancy than the furniture they had in the dorms. It was silent between them, until the expected person showed up.

"Well, well. Isn't it Niko. ... I didn't think Setsuna would come." Evangeline said with a smirk. The last sentence struck the swordsman.

"Uh... I will take my leave." Setsuna said obediently, and dashed to the door. Evangeline chuckled at her response, and sat where Setsuna was seated.

"Niko."

"Y-yes?" Niko responded back, remembering why she was here.

"What you did earlier today... You put on a show. It was quite entertaining." The blonde said. It seemed like a compliment to Niko, who scratched her head in embarrassment. "T-thanks."

Evangeline paused, and took a long look at Niko.

"What?" Niko asked, getting uncomfortable with Evangeline's stare.

"Something's strange about you." Evangeline replied, but it was a statement. Then Niko looked straight into her eyes. "Huh? What's strange about me?" She asked, pointing herself.

The blonde then scoffed. She raised her brows as she continued, "Quit pretending. The aura you're giving off isn't normal, Niko."

Niko crossed her arms.

"Well, I could say the same to you, Eva. You don't hide your teeth very well." Niko said knowingly as she glanced over to the blonde's teeth. Evangeline smirked.

"That's what I love about being a vampire. The sight of my sharp teeth would frighten anyone, even if they didn't suspect that I am one." Evangeline continued, "Anyways, enough about me. Your aura seems similar to Setsuna's, but stronger."

"I don't know what you are talking about. If you're saying that I'm hiding the fact that I'm a highly trained ninja, well I only told a few when it's necessary." Niko explained. She started to feel her body stiff as the vampire's cold, hard stare laid upon hers.

"Of course, I know about that. But that's not what I'm talking about... You honestly don't know?"

Niko frowned, and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not." The vampire sighed.

"You're not human."

* * *

**WAIT WHAAAAAT! Why would Evangeline say something like this?! Oh my gosh. Things are going crazy. Please rate and review! Thanks!**


End file.
